You need to calm down
by Wizard92
Summary: Micro-Ice & Sinedd - A one shot that might get some more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: You need to calm down

**Pairing**: Micro-Ice & Sinedd

This idea came to me while I was (re-)watching Galactik Football and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to write it down. Not sure if there will be more chapters. It's not going to become a full story, but maybe some more one-shot chapters.

So enjoy and hearing your thoughts about the story is always nice.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it had happened. He wasn't sure how he had gotten here, to this point in his life. He wasn't even sure how it had started, but Micro-Ice did know that he didn't mind the predicament he found himself in at this precise moment. One of his hands was roaming the other persons hair while the other had a tight grip on his jacket. He had never thought about this possibility. Hell, he had never thought about kissing a man before, let alone it being him. But he couldn't deny to himself that there was a certain excitement growing inside of him that he never quite experienced before with any other of his former girlfriends. Then again, he never really made out with them like he was doing now. It was always much more…polite…hesitant…maybe he was just keeping a distance. He always thought he was straight, that he liked girls and he did like them. Hell, he always liked Mei a lot, but that was never going to happen. Maybe for the best, because he doubted they would last long. Their personality's were just to different in a way they would never match. Yuki and Zoeleen were more suited for him as they liked his joking and goofball attitude and he was an attentive boyfriend who also cared a great deal.

But maybe love was not the word he would use to describe those relationships. They were more a form of companionship because that is what is expected from guy's like him: to have a girlfriend.

But this…

This was something different.

Something that felt more

…

Alive

Then again, no one had ever shoved him up against a wall, slid their hands around his thighs to lift him up and firmly kept them there, all the while making out with him in quite a feverish manner.

It also didn't help that this person was the last person in the galaxy that he would ever expect this from.

No making out with Sinedd had not been something he could have ever foreseen.

It probably started when the other man joined the Snow Kids. What was Rocket thinking? Having lost Aarch as his coach had been a blow. Micro-Ice didn' grow up with a father, so the closest thing he has to one, is Aarch. He was sure that Rocket would be a great coach to the Snow Kids, but it wouldn't be the same. He would look out for him like a brother would, where Aarch looked after him like a sort of father. That was the way Micro-Ice felt anyway.

So that was a blow and then hearing that Rocket would be replaced by Sinedd had been too much. Micro-Ice and D'jok were furious and Thran wasn't happy about it either. Ahito didn't really care, but he never looked twice at Sinedd so he never felt bothered by the man. Tia supported Rocket (as you would expect) and Mei liked the idea of Sinedd returning.

"It will do him good. He's changing and he's had a couple of hard blows these last few months," she argued with D'jok. Micro-Ice wondered at the time if Mei was more into Sinedd then she was into D'jok or if it was the other way around.

Anyway the team was dived over the prospect of Sinedd joining the team. The man himself was probably looking at the prospect with mixed feelings. Mei was able to reason with D'jok and get him to back of and to give Sinedd a change: "You don't have to be friends, you just have to play together."

Oh how blinded she was. But D'jok tried and failed at a lot of times, but he managed.

Micro-Ice didn't manage.

Hell, he didn't even try.

He couldn't let go of all the horrible things Sinedd had done to him as a kid and as a teenager and as a young adult. Whenever their roads crossed, Sinedd would always go out of his way to mock Micro-Ice. His nickname, Shorty, was the most infuriating word Micro-Ice had ever heard in his life. No, the man was scum and he would always be scum.

Unfortunately, it turned out that the two would be paired on a lot of occasions. Sometimes by change but mostly because Rocket made them. Micro-Ice didn't keep his opinion to himself when it came to the raven man and vice versa. Needless to say, their teamwork on the field was very bad. Sinedd and D'jok managed. He tried. Both actually tried, what Micro-Ice though was weird. But the duo Micro-Ice and Sinedd just didn't work. Rocket would force them into extra training to force a bond between them. Obviously that only ended in a disaster every time. Usually it was Micro-Ice who would storm off at some point, but there were also times that he couldn't take it anymore and he would throw himself at the other and Rocket and D'jok would have to break them up.

Both were cruel to each other. They said horrible things. The others would hold their breath when they heard the duo throw the meanest jabs at one and other. Even D'jok thought that Micro-Ice crossed the line just as much as Sinedd did.

That of course did not help Micro-Ice, because D'jok would try to reason with him.

That only fueled his flame.

But there were also other times were the duo would be paired together. Mostly these times involved their parents. Or maybe it's better to say the lack of their parents. Rocket would invite everyone's parents over at certain occasions to celebrate together. But Mana-Ice was a hard working woman and she didn't like to take money from anyone. Micro-Ice grew up on the edge of poverty, but he never felt like he was missing out on anything. His mother loved him and raised him very well. He never went hungry and he always had a warm bed to sleep in. Even now that Micro-Ice was making a lot more money, they were still paying of old debts every month. She didn't visit every time that Rocket invited her, not even when he offered to pay for all her expenses. Micro-Ice understood. He never felt abandoned or less loved because of this.

And then there's Sinedd who doesn't have a family.

So at these gatherings of celebration the two would usually keep to themselves to not disturb the other with their families. They didn't want to interfere. It was an unspoken rule between them. But that meant, for some reason, that they would start talking to each other. Why they didn't know either. Maybe it was out of boredom, maybe to get some attention or maybe because they were lonely at times like these.

They would be civil to each other at these moments. Micro-Ice would even feel bad about any mean things he said about Sinedd's family. But he would never apologies for it.

During one of these events, a practically bad one for Micro-Ice because he had expected that his mother would come because it had been a very long time since they last saw each other and she hadn't come, Sinedd said the craziest thing: "Let's leave and get drunk because these things are too depressing to watch."

Micro-Ice wasn't sure he had heard the taller man correctly. Why would Sinedd suggest that the two of them would do something together and out of all activities, he would chose to get drunk. He might be legal to drink, but Micro-Ice wasn't. He voiced that out loud and was to baffled by the others response to argue about it: "Then don't act like a child and you'll be fine."

Sinedd was serious about this. He actually wanted to go out with Micro-Ice for drinks?

What the hell?

It seemed that the other had caught on to his train of thoughts: "It's rather pathetic to get drunk on your own. You'll just have to do."

And so they ended up at a bar, somewhere in the other rings of Genesis Stadium, because they didn't want to be seen, recognized or bothered together.

Micro-Ice found that it was easy to order alcoholic drinks when Sinedd was sitting next to him. He didn't feel the need to be the goofball of the team or the need to make constant jokes. That alone probably gave the bartender the impression that Micro-Ice had the same age as Sinedd. Even though he was more then a head shorter then the other man.

As the two didn't know what to talk about, the drinks came and went quickly. They didn't say much to each other that first time, but they felt a certain comfort from one and other. And they both were jealous of their teammates family situations. Extremely jealous.

Whenever their mates would complain about their parents in any kind of way, the two started, unintentionally, looking the others ways to roll their eyes. It was a secret communication line between them and no one ever picked up on it. They rolled their eyes a lot when Mei's mother was discussed.

During the next visits the duo found themselves exiting the celebrations quicker and quicker to go to the same bar to get drunk. Over time they started talking to each other during these moments. Usually they complained about their teammates. Rocket and D'jok were mocked quite a lot. Micro-Ice felt more comfortable, by the alcohol probably, to be more sarcastic and to be more straight forward and honest. Usually when he was being honest he would use a joke to get his point across, but in those moments he would be brutally honest, especially when it came to the duo's shared past.

Another evening that would be also be a factor in what transpired between Micro-Ice and Sinedd, was the evening they got disturbed. They were on their way back to the hotel, leaning on one an other to straight up. Sinedd a bit more then usual. A group of nobodies, tugs probably, were trying to start a fight between them. It went so quick that Micro-Ice's tampered senses couldn't comprehend what was happing, but what he did understand was that no matter how drunk Sinedd is, he can easily bounce back and focus when he's in danger. He had noticed this before. It made Micro-Ice wonder if it was because of his childhood. He probably had to watch his back all the time. It started to down on him that Sinedd looked tired a lot too, when you really looked at him.

Micro-Ice felt bad for the guy again, but that didn't stop him the next time from yelling at the raven man during one of Rockets training sessions.

He also felt guilty when they were back on Akillian and he finally saw his mother again that evening. Another family form celebration, but this time Micro-Ice was part of it. He felt guilty when he noticed Sinedd was gone. He was probably by himself. He staid by his mother side, but Mana-Ice could tell something was up.

During practice the next day Micro-Ice was feeling so guilty for abandoning Sinedd, that he couldn't look the older man in the eye. This person caught on to this and decided to do something about it. When they were alone in the locker room for a split second. Sinedd graphed Micro-Ice his arm and turned the shorter man towards himself: "Stop acting like some insecure girl and man up. You owe me a drink by the way."

Micro-Ice didn't mind owing Sinedd a drink and Sinedd didn't mind it that the shorter man was getting enough under his skin to make him reach out when the other was feeling down.

Micro-Ice decided that evening that he didn't want to wait till the next family function to make it up to Sinedd. D'jok was out with Mei and so were Rocket and Tia. Ahito was doing whatever it was that Ahito did when he was not sleeping. Thran was playing some new online game with some friends he met online. Yuki was visiting her old team and Mark was still pinning after one of those Paradisia girl's, which was depressing to witness. So Micro-Ice decided to ask Sinedd to join him. He didn't know how to ask him, so he decided to man up (like Sinedd said) and just be straight forward with Sinedd: "I'm bore, wane go?"

Needless to say the other was baffled by the invention, but didn't turn it down.

And during one of these outings, with the two feeling extremely down by whatever happened in their personal lives and feeling very lonely, somehow it happened. Micro-Ice had a feeling that looking Sinedd in the eye was a dangerous thing, so he avoided doing so. Sadly for him Sinedd was very good at picking these sort of things up. He also didn't know why he said it. He was a smart man, but this was something that he couldn't understand or explain. This thing between himself and Micro-Ice.

"Stop avoiding me and look me in the eye."

They knew they were both doomed when their eyes met. The spark was there and Sinedd knew what to do. Micro-Ice had graphed a handful of his shirt and pulled him with him to a dark remote corner in the back of the bar. Sinedd went willingly and pushed the shorter man against the wall when they reached their destination. Micro-Ice's fist tightened and he forced the other man to come closer so their lips could meet. It wasn't careful or polite. No, it was electrifying. Sparks were flying between them when Micro-Ice's other hand found its way into Sinedd's hair and tightened his grip there. This turned the other man on, so he bent down thinking 'man , this guy is a lot shorter then me', letting his hands slide down Micro-Ice's sides, to plant themselves at his thighs. He squeezed them before he lifted the other up, who was far to willing to help with this, and placed himself between his legs, while Micro-Ice locked his legs around the others waist, while leaning against the wall. All the while never breaking contact between their lips.

The locking of lips and the touching between their hips made it impossible for both to wonder more about how they got to this point. All they knew, was that they didn't mind this new development between them.

And that they didn't want anyone to ever find out about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story**: You need to calm down

**Pairing**: Micro-Ice & Sinedd

This chapter is a lot shorter, but I am currently writing chapter 3, so you should get something more soon. It's going to be one-shots and not a full out written story.

So enjoy and hearing your thoughts about the story is always nice.

* * *

They didn't speak about what happened between them that night. When they woke up the next morning, each in their own bed, it downed on them what they had done. And they weren't sure that they liked it in hindsight. Both were confused, embarrassed and even a little shocked at the others actions. Neither had ever considered being with a man, so they didn't know how to handle the situation at the moment.

Sadly they couldn't ignore the question that kept running threw their heads: 'What do I do now?'

Ignoring and avoiding said person seemed like a good idea.

Sadly their teammates disagreed and they did everything to make sure the two would bond, as they thought the two were still bitter rivals, what they still were. The GFC would start soon, so they trained more then usual and Rocket kept trying to make them train together. But Sinedd and Micro-Ice weren't taking that anymore, as they didn't want to be alone together. Micro-Ice would disappear from practice before Rocket could bring it up and Sinedd simply voiced his annoyance with the training and refused. Rocket didn't understand what was going on, but Tia picked up that they were avoiding each other, so she started paying close attention to them. She also told Rocket to stop forcing them to work together.

Mei and D'jok tried another approach to get the two to bond. Mei would get Sinedd to go out with her, because apparently he needed to get out more and she was the only one he tolerated enough to hang out with. Well, Rocket would be fine too, if he wasn't so dead set on getting him to work with Micro-Ice. And Tia was okay too he guessed. D'jok would get Micro-Ice to hang out, what was never hard, as long as he promised to buy them some greasy dinner, that Arch would never allow. After awhile the duo's would run into each other, by 'accident' and Mei would innocently suggest they hang out together. Both boy's refused vigorously and would storm off, leaving the couple to wonder why they didn't even try.

It made Mei pay closer attention to Micro-Ice and his behavior. Sinedd wasn't really acting any different in her eyes, he was always distance and difficult. Getting close to that boy was very difficult she had learned. He kept everyone at a certain distance. Mei thought it was to make sure they couldn't hurt him. But Micro-Ice was normally the most social of their group and always welcomed other players. She understood that they had history, but could he really not let that go? They didn't have to like each other, just tolerate one and other and be polite in each other's presens. It would make group outings and dinners a lot more comfortable and fun. She started noticing that Micro-Ice wasn't his usual bubbly self and he didn't make as much jokes as before. She wondered if this was all because of Sinedd's arrival. D'jok being D'jok, didn't notice these things, so Mei kept her thoughts to herself.

As much as the two men tried to avoid one and other, their thoughts would drift to the other easily and they appeared in each other's dream, resulting in humiliating mornings for Micro-Ice as he shared a room with D'jok.

When Rocket arranged another family gathering, they realized that they couldn't keep avoiding each other, because else these events would get really annoying. Sinedd wanted to leave and ask Micro-Ice to join him, like they used to do, but he was nervous. He didn't want it to end like the last time, although he is blaming it all on the alcohol they had been drinking, so he wouldn't drink any tonight. Then again, he doubted he could tolerate hanging out with the kid if he was sober and he was pretty sure Micro-Ice felt the same way.

While he contemplated on how to approach this problem, the other boy was thinking the same thing. He came to the conclusion that he wanted to get out of here and do something to get his mind off of tonight. It didn't matter how he got entertained. Sinedd would just have to do. He was sure that what happened the last time would not happen again. It was a fluke, that was induced by the alcohol. He would just have to tolerate the taller boy's presence while being sober.

How hard could that really be?

Micro-Ice was never going to survive this night.

So he gathered all of his courage and walked up to the boy, who hadn't noticed him and kicked him against his shine. Sinedd wanted to snap at him, but he beat him to it: "Wane get out of here?"

Sinedd wondered if Micro-Ice wanted to get out of here because his mother hadn't showed up. He had noticed that Mana-Ice didn't come visit her son a lot. He wondered why that was. She always seemed like a caring mother, but then again he had no experience with mothers so what did he know.

He knotted and the pair left, with only Tia and Mei noticing.

It didn't take long or the drinks were flowing again and it happened again a lot quicker too. Maybe they should stay away from alcohol when they were together, because they decided that it was defiantly the alcohol that brought on this behavior. It couldn't possibly be anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story**: You need to calm down

**Pairing**: Micro-Ice & Sinedd

And as promised here is the next chapter I said would follow quickly. I wouldn't expect the next chapters to follow as quickly as this one did though.

So enjoy and hearing your thoughts about the story is always nice.

* * *

No one could know, it was a secret, their secret. Micro-ice would rather die than anyone ever finding out that he was seeing Sinedd. If you could call it that. Of all people, why did it have to be him? All those years of bullying and tormenting each other as kids. How could this have happened? They could not like each other. There was just no way. It must be a physical thing, a sort of company thing, since they both were very lonely. It had to be that, nothing more. Micro-ice certainly didn't love Sinedd and he was sure that Sinedd didn't love him either. How could they? They kept being awful to each other when in public and they didn't really do any of that lovey-dovey stuff when they were together. They just drink and make out when they are drunk enough. Micro-Ice is pretty sure that they wouldn't even make-out if they were sober.

So with being certain about these facts, it unnerved him that Sinedd did certain things. Things other people didn't pick up on, but Micro-Ice knew what they meant.

In the beginning Sinedd was always the first one out of the locker room and Micro-Ice, always being the comic relief that he is, was always the last one ready. Even the girls changed quicker them him. But since they started seeing each other Sinedd would take his time more and they ended up being the last one's in there. They didn't speak, but Sinedd did walk him to his room, although one could argue that his room was just down the corridors, next to the girl's room, so technically he was walking to his own room.

But Micro-Ice knew better unfortunately.

He wasn't happy about this new development.

Mei thought it meant that Sinedd was starting to accept them and he was allowing them to get to know him more. She was thrilled by this. D'jok joked that he better not find a body when they returned the next day for practice. Micro-Ice decided to change this new development when they kissed in the locker room. It was not suppose to happen and he should have ended it as quickly as possible, but he didn't and ten minutes later they walked out, both with their shirts rumbled, hair tousled and a slight red color on their cheeks.

Micro-Ice started to change quicker and made sure he was never alone again with Sinedd in the locker room.

Another thing he did was stand next to him when they were out in public. No one paid attention to this, but Micro-Ice noticed. They usually stayed away from each other, as far as possible. Even during public official football business, they would be put at opposites ends. Now when they would go out for dinner, Sinedd would walk next to Micro-Ice and sit next to him during dinner. It unnerved him when the others leg touched his or his hand would touch his under the table. They didn't speak to each other, but there was some sort of communication between them: Sinedd would seek out his attention and Micro-Ice would completely ignore him.

He hated that Sinedd initiated these kind of contacts, even if you could barely call it that. He would mock Micro-Ice but put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeeze it. No one would notice that touch but Micro-Ice did. The hand would linger to long and Sinedd being so much taller then Micro-Ice sometimes let his hand slide down, making his arm lay around his shoulder and then use this other hand to push Micro-Ice's head back.

Micro-ice was really not happy when Sinedd did that.

The raven head crossed the line when he picked up Micro-Ice's training bag after an outing with the team and threw it over his shoulder. Micro-Ice pulled it of him, with a lot of force and even kicked his shines. His voice was unusually cold when he spoke, but he kept his voice low so that the others didn't hear him: "Don't touch my stuff."

Micro-Ice was lived with this.

Unfortunately this new behavior that Sinedd was showing, made Micro-Ice wonder why he did that and he came to a conclusion that he absolutely hated. He hated it, because it made him feel guilty. It made him realize that Sinedd was starved for attention, affection and love. Being an orphan must have been hard for him and he probably raised himself. That must have been tough and all things considered he didn't do too bad of a job. Micro-Ice hated knowing this because he was probably the worst choice to be involved with Sinedd because he still hated him a lot. And with a passion even. So he liked the fights between them, he liked the confrontation. But while he liked that, Sinedd was trying to get his attention in another way.

It made him feel guilty and he hated feeling guilty when it came to Sinedd.

But it didn't stop him from going out with Sinedd in the evenings. They started seeing each other more frequent. They didn't wait for those family gatherings, but started seeing each other when the others were out doing their own things. Mei provided a lot of distraction so D'jok didn't realize that he didn't see his best friend as much anymore. Micro-Ice didn't think she did this on purpose. He was positive that she didn't know anything about him and Sinedd.

It wasn't just random making out anymore either. When they walked into the bar they usually visit, Sinedd would take his hand into his and pull him along with him. Miro-Ice would order drinks, while the others arm found it's way around his waist. He let the taller boy pull him closer to his body while they listened to the music and enjoyed their drinks. Somewhere along the night Micro-Ice's arms would lay themselves around the taller boy's waist and he would take in his scent, what he realized was very subtle. He liked it. He also liked it when the other's hand would run threw his hair and graph it to make him look up at him.

Yeah the boy was starved for love, but he sure wasn't gentle because of that.

Micro-Ice liked that.


End file.
